


My love has died

by kenobabe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: After Anakin turns to Vader, Begrudging Loyalty, Darth Vader tries to hit on her, F/M, Love, Memories, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Vader killed Anakin, jedi hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe
Summary: "So lets ignore each other, try to pretend the other person doesn't exist, but deep down, we both know it wasn't supposed to end like this."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	My love has died

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this, all credit to Lucasfilms, Disney, George Lucas and not me. I only own the OC. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> It's just a one shot right now but if I get enough interest I'll continue, even have a next chapter mapped out. Suggestions are welcome!

She walked out of the main control room after seeing that the final ship was launched to hunt down the Jedi.  
She walked down the hall, her steps as heavy as her heart.

“Anya”

Came the voice of Darth Vader. She stopped, placed her hands behind her back and turned.  
“Lord Vader, how may I be of service?”

She wasn’t sure where to look. His new outfit was monstrous and hid all that he ever was. All she ever cared for was gone. So she looked at his black circular eyes if you could call them that. They were more like visors.

He did not speak anymore just moved and she followed. They made their way to a small meeting room. It had a table and some chairs but looked just as cold as the rest of the fleet. She remembered a time when this room had been used for meetings with her Jedi and clone friends, now this life held no comfort for her.

“The hunt for the Jedi is in order?” Vader asked through his breathing machine.

She moved to the window, looking out over the planet they had just raided. Unable to look at Vader another second longer.

“Yes, my Lord.” she replied softly.

He did not press her to look at him but he did continue speaking.  
“And Obi-wan Kenobi?”

“Senator Bail Organa reported him as dead. Killed attempting to save the life of another Jedi” She said, holding back a smile. Obi-wan would go out saving someone else. Her stifled smile was a result of memories, memories that made her heart clench and she had to quickly shove away.

“Do you really believe he is dead?” Vader asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.

“For his sake, I hope so.” She replied honestly. She never lied to him, he could sense her lies, her emotions, how she felt so she never hid it from him.

There was a moment's pause. Then Vader spoke. “What has been reported of Anakin Skywalker?”

The name, being spoken out loud. Her heart clenched and she swallowed hard. Tears forming in her eyes. Her head fell.

“The official report was, he died on Mustafar.” She said the sadness evident in her voice.

Vader moved closer to her standing behind her now. “You loved Anakin Skywalker.”

His words were not a question so she did not reply. She simply lifted her head and looked out the window.  
“Do you still hold that love in your heart?” Vader asked.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. “I will hold my love for him till my last breath. His love was never given to me, it was reserved for another. However you don’t need someone’s love to hold love for them.”

He moved forward.  
“What if he did return your love?” Vader asked he was hovering over her now. She did not fear him. She never feared him or the death she knew he would one day bring her.

“The man I loved is dead. His love is no longer relevant.” She replied.

“But your love for him is why you stay. Why you serve me.” Vader countered putting a hand on her shoulder.

A tingly ran up her spine and for just a moment she allowed herself to imagine it was Anakin, putting his hand on her shoulder like he had all those years ago. Imagine they were back in the thick of it fighting in the clone war, sleeping in tents together and laughing at Obi-wan. However it was only a moment.

“You are correct my Lord” She replied, no emotion in her voice this time.

“It does not do well to try and hide your emotions from me. They have been open to me for too long.” Vader said, arrogance in his voice.

She nodded “Yes, my Lord.”

“It is not too late” Vader said to her his hand moving down her arm, caressing it over her long sleeve shirt. “That love can still be yours.”

She felt her stomach tighten in sickness. She then turned and looked at his face, allowing her tears to fall freely now. He wanted to see her emotion he would get to.  
“The man I loved is dead, there is nothing left of him, you ensure that. There is nothing you can offer me.”  
She then turned and walked out. Her heartbreak clouding the room.


End file.
